The present invention relates to an expansible wall plug. More particularly, it relates to an expansible wall plug having a slotted body that is expandable upon the insertion of a screw.
Expansible wall plugs of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. In the preferred push-through type of plug, made entirely of plastic, the diameter of the hole in the article to be mounted and the diameter of the hole in the masonry are the same. This allows the wall plug to be pressed through the hole in the article and into the hole in the masonry without having to remove the article. When a plastic plug is used, a higher pitched wood screw thread as opposed to a machine screw thread, is used allowing for shorter assembly time. However, the transverse forces absorbed by the plastic plug sleeve are less than those absorbed by a wall plug having a metal expansible plug and also the metal expansible plug requires a machine screw thread to expand the sleeve.